


DAMN

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe takes care of his husband





	DAMN

  
It was morning when Junhoe came back to the hospital, he was informed that his husband will be waking up soon after their 3 hour surgery.

  
  
Bobby, his husband went to surgery after he accidentally injured himself while playing basketball and torn a muscle, he sighed in relief when he learned from the doctors that it's not too damaged, just a minor surgery and therapy Bobby will be back in shape.

  
  
After the surgery the doctors informed him that Bobby will be knocked out for a few hourse so he could rest for a while and will just inform him when Bobby's awake 

  
  
When Junhoe entered Bobby's room he smiled as he saw how soft his husband looks right now with the white walls and white sheets. Maybe he'll change their sheets to white next time.

  
  
He was preparing the food for Bobby when he heard groaning and looks at Bobby who seemed to still have anesthesia on his system.

  
  
"UHHHH" Bobby groaned, then Junhoe gave him a cracker to eat

  
  
"It hurts" Bobby whined "I need medicine"

  
  
"Eat the cracker, the nurse will bring the medicin later" Junhoe smiled at his husband

  
  
Bobby kept looking everywhere, he was about to sit up when Junhoe stopped him.

  
  
"I want to sit up" Bobby whined

  
  
"Later okay, we can ask them if they could lif you up" Junhoe answered

  
  
Bobby was absentmindedly eating his cracker then looks at Junhoe.

  
  
"Did the doctor sent you?" He pointed to Junhoe "Man, you're an eye candy" then Junhoe laughed at him

  
  
"Woah! You're the prettiest man I've ever seen, are you a model?" Bobby asked groggily

  
  
"Nope, I'm just staying here with you" Junhoe decided to play along

  
  
"Who are you?" Bobby asked

  
  
"My name is Junhoe" He answered

  
  
"Such a beautiful name" he said dreamily

  
  
"It's Kim Junhoe actually and I'm your husband"

  
  
"Woahhh you're my husband?" Bobby asked in disbelief which makes Junhoe laugh

  
  
"HOLY SHIT" Bobby said as he was still trying to process what Junhoe said "Damn"

  
  
"Uhhh how long?" He asked

  
  
"Eat the cracker first" Junhoe instructed which Bobby complied.

  
  
"Do we have children?" Which made Junhoe giggle.

  
"Not yet but we're planning to adopt soon" he answered while fixing Bobby's stray hairs.

  
"Oh man" Bobby said while staring at Junhoe "Oh man... did we kissed yet?"

  
Junhoe giggled at that "keep eating the crackers"

  
Bobby tried to bite the cracker again "uhh its so hard, it's so hard baby" then Bobby paused "Do we call each other baby?"

  
Junhoe laughed at that.

  
"How long are we married" Bobby asked

  
"A loooong time" Junhoe said as he fixed the pillow on Bobby's side.  
  
  
"OH MY GOD I HIT THE JACKPOT" Bobby said and he looks like he's losing his mind

  
"Come on baby eat your cracker, your waking up" Junhoe said as he guided Bobby's hand to put the cracker in his mouth.  
  
  
"Maaaan, You're really beautiful, you're the most beautiful man I'd ever seen"

  
"Baby remove the face mask and let me see your face" Junhoe complied and removed it.  
  
  
"Woaaaahhhh your smile is beautiful" and then stared at him "Turn around for me"

  
"No" Junhoe protested but still can't help but laugh at his husband 

  
"Did I gave you that ring?" He asked

  
Junhoe nodded while smiling at him.  
  
  
"Man I must really love you"  
  
  
"UHHHHH DAMNNN IM SO LUCKY" He groaned

  
While Bobby was having a crisis the nurse came and gave him his medicine which made Bobby really sleepy.

  
"Baby I love you" Bobby said before he closed his eyes 

  
Junhoe was really flustered and giddy although out the time when Bobby was awake, even if he's under medication his husband still won't stop flirting at him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading !!!!
> 
> I got this idea when i watched the vid again of a husband who can't stop flirting with his wife and can't help but think of Junbob
> 
> Do catch me on Twitter for more AU @maiah4d


End file.
